


Take What You Want

by viiemzee



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, First Time, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viiemzee/pseuds/viiemzee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosima's mother always told her that if she wanted something, she just had to take it. Alternate Way to their First Time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Take What You Want

She couldn't help but laugh when Delphine gave a small cough with her lips still expertly latched around the joint. It was such a cute cough – small and dainty even.

"Come on, you smoke cigarettes. Same diff!" she said around her laughter. She was lying on her bed, staring up at the ceiling, with Delphine sitting on the floor near her head, puffing away at the joint she had rolled for her. Cosima, on the other hand, had her own firmly clutched in her hand, and she was enjoying this. She rarely got baked with a friend, she liked to do it alone (or, lately, with one of her many new siblings across a webcam connection). But Delphine was an exception.

She was an exception to a lot of things.

"So, this is how you spend your time in here?" Delphine asked her, and Cosima nodded, twisting her lips into a small smirk.

"I like being alone, sue me."

"So you just…sit in here and smoke and…?"

"Read, mostly. And I don't smoke all the time." Welp, there was a lie right there.

"Mhm," Delphine hummed out, bumping her head with Cosima's. For some reason, she slid her body closer to the edge, and now her head was hanging over the edge of the bed, and she could look at Delphine properly. It hurt her neck a little, but that was OK.

"You don't get lonely in here?"

"Sometimes. But I'm used to being lonely, I guess. Only child, alone with no friends in Minnesota. I kind of have no choice."

"You have me."

She smiled and brought an arm up to nudge Delphine gently in the shoulder. "Yeah, I have you now."

She didn't know how what happened next, happened. But the next thing she knew Delphine had pressed her lips to hers in a bizarre, upside down kiss fuelled on by the bravery brought on by a small little joint. And Cosima found herself helping Delphine onto the bed near her soon enough, a flurry of hands and lips and clothes ensuing right after that.

And for some reason, when she found herself lying on top of the blonde, thinking that maybe she should stop before she did something that would get her into unimaginable trouble, she looked into Delphine's eyes and chased those thoughts away.

She wanted this. She'd wanted it since they met.

She was taking what she wanted and she wasn't giving anything back.

 


	2. Give Nothing Back

Her mother always told her to take what she wanted if she really wanted it. And Cosima really, really wanted Delphine.

It was harmless at first. She wanted to be her friend. Minnesota got lonely; she'd left all her family and friends behind in San Francisco. Sure the people in the lab were nice enough, but none of them were really 'friends'. And ever since the whole business with Beth and Alison and Katya, she didn't have time to keep up with personal relationships on top of all her dissertation work.

But Delphine was different. Delphine wanted to be her friend, and invited her places, and did a marginally stupid thing with her and actually was fun to have a conversation with. Delphine was nice.

Delphine was more than just a friend, maybe.

What was that saying? "Depending on the time of day, the French go either way"? Or was that a lyric from some musical? Whatever it was, that theory had tested out correct.

She rolled over in bed slightly and stared at Delphine's face. It was so close that she didn't need her glasses to see her properly, she could actually look at her face and mark every little spot and line perfectly. She smiled to herself and closed her eyes, remembering the previous night, and the rustle of the sheets and the feel of lips and tongue on skin and teeth and the back-arching experience, the hands tangling in hair, the soft fingers after when she couldn't even remember what Sarah had been worrying about in relation to the woman in her bed. Her mind was blank, bliss, and she was oh so happy in that moment that she didn't care that this could have been the defining moment, that this could lead to her doom.

Delphine had responded to her. She had  _let_  her touch her, kiss her, and do so much more than simply 'be her friend'. Delphine maybe wasn't so bad after all.

And if she was lying in white sheets with the enemy, so be it. Fraternizing with the enemy left a sweet taste in her mouth as it was.

She reached out a hand and softly cupped Delphine's face, smiling to herself again and moving ever closer to the blonde, foreign beauty she was slowly falling for, and rested her head under Delphine's chin, drifting back off to sleep. She would deal with whatever problem this but of recklessness had caused tomorrow, when the time came for her to have to fight back Leeky and Olivier and everyone else who wanted something to do with them. But right now that didn't matter. What did was the soft beat of Delphine's heart beat and the slow sun seeping into the room and the dusty smell of her white sheets and the blissful abandon she had latched onto in her mind.

Her mother had always told her to take what she wanted if she really wanted it. And last night she had done just that.

 


End file.
